Gus: The Theatre Cat/French
The French lyrics for "Gus: The Theatre Cat". There are two official translations: * Translation by Jacques Marchais for Paris 1989 * Translation by Nicolas Nebot, Ludovic-Alexandre Vidal for Paris 2015 Paris 1989 Credit to rumplepounce "Gus, le chat du théâtre" Gus est le chat, c'est le Chat du Theâtre Toujours en coulisse, loin des foules idolâtres Son véritable nom c'était Asparagus Mais tous ses vrais amis l'ont toujours appelé Gus Aussi maigre qu'un clou dans son manteau rapé Une patte qui tremble depuis quelques années Il fut dans sa jeunesse une idole, une star Le grand Asparagus n'etait pas un ringard C n'est plus la terreur des souris et des rats Agesilas hélas, et attila hola On n'voit plus a l'affiche le nom d'Asparagus Non, ce n'est pas hier qu'il jouait britannicus On peut le rencontrer au café du théâtre Essayant de séduire de vieilles cléopatre Il a su conserver sa verve et son bagout Pour peu qu'on le provoque en lui payant un coup Il vous dira d'un trait la tirade d'auguste Sans oublier un vers et du ton le plus juste Mais il connut la gloire un succés triomphal Dans nécronomicus le génie du mal. J'ai joué tous les emplois du répertoire classique Je suis doué, pour un chat, d'une mémoire fantastique Je puis vous dire d'un trait la scéne de l'ambassade Je connais les deux rôles et oreste et pylade Racine est le plus grand surtout dans andromaque " - Vous me cherchiez, Madame...," jamais le moindre trac Jamais le moindre trou et ma voix caverneuse Plaisait tant au public, affolait les ouvreuses Oui j'ai connu réjane, j'ai admiré rachel J'ai tenu dans mes bras les chattes les plus belles Avec iphigénie j'ai traversé l'aulide Quarante ans de carriére, jamais le moindre bide Mais j'ai connu la gloire, un succés triomphal Dans nécronomicus le génie du mal. Quand on lui offre un verre, c'est un double cognac Il déclame bientôt cyrano de bergerac Comme par mimétisme, y a son nez qui s'allonge L'patron pour l'arrêter a du jeter l'éponge Les acteurs aujourd'hui ne savent plus parler Ils n'ont pas de talent, ils n'ont pas de métier Plus personne ne sait jouer la tragédie Si vous aviez connu le grand mounet-sully Il se blesse lui-même avec ses propres griffes Le théâtre aujourd'hui n'est pas très expressif Les productions modernes ne sont pas mal montées Mais elles manquent à mon goût de sensibilité Moi j'ai connu la gloire, un succés triomphal Dans nécronomicus le génie du mal. Un enfant dans les bras, j'ai couru dans les flammes J'ai été le héros de sombres mélodrames J'ai étranglé des reines, j'ai versé du poison Assassiné mon père, ce pauvre agamemnon Oui j'ai joué Matamore, je peux le jouer encore Je peux le jouer encore, je peux le jouer encore Paris 2015 Credit to linguisticalcat.livejournal.com "Yves, le chat du théâtre" Yves, c'est le chat qui a passé sa vie Dans le vieux théâtre, le gardant jour et nuit Il fait partie des archives ; son nom, c'est Endive Alors bon, nous, pour simplifier, on l'appelle Yves Sous sa vieille redingotte, il est maigre et fâné Et sa patte tremblotte sous le poids des années Dans sa première jeunesse, ses gestes étaient précis Il mettait en détresse les rats et les souris Mais il n'est plus ce chat tellement vif et habile Dont le nom faisait la joie de toute la ville Alors dès qu'il rejoint ses amis au club Ou qu'il passe en voisin voir les piliers du pub Il conte avec excès contre un verre de bière Comme s'il les vivait, tous ses succès d'hier Il était une vedette de très grande renommée Il a joué dans Hamlet avec Olivier Il se souvient surtout que les gens l'acclamaient La salle était debout quand elle se rallumait Mais sa plus grande création, le rôle de sa vie C'est Azraël Dragon, le mauvais génie J'ai joué en mon temps tous les rôles les meilleurs Et je connaissais plus de cent tirades par coeur Je maîtrisais bien l'impro, mon corps et ma voix Et pour faire un bon mot, j'offrais ma langue au chat J'étais bon acteur jusqu'au bout de la queue Je répétais des heures et puis tout allait mieux De ma voix j'attendrissais les coeurs les plus durs Que je sois un valet, que je porte une armure J'ai connu le sortilège d'une rose enchantée Et une bête prise au piège n'attendant qu'un baiser L'opérette m'ouvrait les bras, il m'est arrivé De doubler un petit rat dans "Le Chat Botté" Mais ma plus grande création dans tous les esprits C'est Azraël Dragon, le mauvais génie Si quelqu'un veut lui donner une rasade de rhum Il racontera qu'il a joué dans dix-huit péplums Ou qu'un jour en spectateur très bien installé Il remplaça un acteur mieux qu'au pied levé Mais tous les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne font pas le poids On était mieux instruit sous la reine Victoria Ils n'ont pas le métier qu'on acquiert sur les planches Croient qu'ils peuvent nous bluffer d'un simple effet de manche Il dit en se grattant du bout de ses griffes Le théâtre n'a dorénavant rien d'inventif Toutes ces pièces actuelles sont vraiment jolies Mais n'égaleront jamais celles où je prenais vie Tous ces moments hors du temps où je faisais l'histoire En Azraël Dragon, le mauvais génie Et lors d'un incendie, j'ai bondi du balcon J'ai sauvé la vie de ce petit garçon Et je pense encore pouvoir crier pour de bon Et faire sortir du placard ce bon vieux démon J'ai déjà joué Growltiger, le jouerais encore Le jouerais encore, le jouerais encore Category:Musical Numbers